Staffel 11
Die elfte Staffel der TV-Serie erschin erstmals 2007. Erst wurden 20 Episoden von Sky du Mont in Deutschland, Michael Angelis in England und Michael Brandon in Amerika erzählt, bis mit Die Abenteuer der Loks die letzten sechs Episoden kamen, die der Staffel eine Episodenzahl von 26 geben. Episoden # Thomas und die Geschichtenerzählerin (Thomas and the Storyteller) # Emily und die Schmuddel-Lok (Emily's Rubbish) # Spencer, der Angeber (Dream On) # Der Star des Abends (Dirty Work) # Hector, der Schreckliche (Hector the Horrid!) # Gordon und der Ingeneuer (Gordon and the Engineer) # Percy sieht ein Raumschiff (Thomas and the Spaceship) # Die Glückswaggons (Henry's Lucky Day) # Thomas und der Leuchtturm (Thomas and the Lighthouse) # Die neue Dampf-Pfeife (Thomas and the Big Bang) # Der große Zauberer (Smoke and Mirrors) # Thomas setzt die Segel (Thomas Sets Sail) # Ach, du dummer Billy! (Don't be Silly, Billy) # Fragen kostet nichts (Edward and the Mail) # Thomas schummelt (Hide and Peep) # Tobys großer Tag (Toby's Triumph) # Thomas und der Ausreißer (Thomas and the Runaway Car) # Thomas klappert (Thomas in Trouble) # Thomas und der Stinkekäse (Thomas and the Stinky Cheese) # Percy und das vergessene Gepäck (Percy and the Left Luggage) # Skarloey besiegt seine Angst (Skarloey Storms Through) # Spaß auf der Straße (Cool Truckings) # Das große Schrubben (Wash Behind Your Buffers) # Duncan übernimmt sich (Duncan Does it All) # Sir Handel führt das Kommando (Sir Handel in Charge) # Klingel gesucht (Ding-a-Ling) Songs * Die kleinen Lokomotiven * Lokomotiven-Appell (High Definition/Re-Shot) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Donald und Douglas * Bill und Ben * Emily * Arthur * Spencer * Molly * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Big Mac * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Rocky * Bertie * Elizabeth * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Bauer McColl * Alicia Botti * Der Herzog von Boxford * Mr. Percival * Die Geschichtenerzählerin * Der chinesische Drache * Der Hafenmeister * Der Molkerei-Manager * Der Schulchor (Gesang) * Cyril der Nebelmann (Name nicht genannt) * Harvey (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Jeremy (Redet nicht) * Lady Hatt (Redet nicht) * Jem Cole (Redet nicht) * Die Imbissfrau (Redet nicht) * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor (Redet nicht) * Sodor Blaskapelle (Redet nicht) * Die Herzogin von Boxford (Redet nicht) * Kuffy, der Clown (Redet nicht) * Murdoch (Nebenrolle) * Neville (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bauer Trotter (Nebenrolle) * Mrs. Percival (Nebenrolle) * Lord Callan (Nebenrolle) * Zwei vom Eisenbahnvorstand (Nebenrolle) * Der Bäcker (Nebenrolle) * "Dusty" Dave (Nebenrolle) * Alice (Nebenrolle) * Harold (Gelöschte Szene) * Der Leuchtturmwärter (Erwähnt) Neue Charaktere * Mief * Billy * Hector * Madge * Der Zimmermann * Der Ingeneuer * Der Zauberer Trivia * Dies war die letzte Staffel von vielen Dingen: ** Sharon Millers letzte Staffel als Script Editor. ** Die letzte Staffel, die Ausschießlich Ton für die Gesichter verwendete. ** Die letzte Staffel, die in 50fps aufgenommen wurde (Jedoch für NTSC-Regionen in 60fps konvertiert). ** Die letzte Staffel bis zur siebzehnten mit 26 Episoden. ** Die letzte, die in England auf Nick Jr. per Halbe-Stunde-Formate gezeigt wurde. * Es war auch das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste, die digital in high definition gefilmt wurde. ** Christopher Skalas erste Staffel als ausführender Produzent. ** Die erste Staffel seit ihren Einführungen in Staffel 2, in der Harold und Trevor nicht auftauchen, obwohl Harold in einer gelöschten Szene von Das große Schrubben gewesen wäre. ** Die erste Staffel, in der der Lokomotiven-Appel im Intro war. * Die britischen DVD-Versionen von Der Star des Abends, Hector, der Schreckliche, Percy sieht ein raumschiff, Ach, du dummer Billy! und Thomas schummelt haben teilweise andere Szenen als die TV-Ausstrahlungen. * In Norwegen wurde diese Staffel nicht im Fernsehen gezeigt, sondern direkt auf DVD veröffentlicht. * In Australien wurden viele der Episoden auf den DVDs The Best of Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 und The Complete Eleventh Series veröffentlciht, bevor sie im Fernsehen auf ABC2 gezeigt wurden, was am neunten September 2011 geschah. * Das alte Intro von Staffel 8 wurde auf PBS Kids Sprout-Versionen und einigen amerikanischen DVDs verwendet. * Der Star des Abends, Thomas und der Stinkekäse und Percy und das vergessene Gepäck wurden in Deutschland nie auf DVD veröffentlicht. ** Hector, der Schreckliche, Die neue Dampfpfeife, Ach, du dummer Billy! und Percy und das vergessene Gepäck wurden nie auf amerikanischer DVD veröffentlicht. en:Series 11 es:Temporada 11 he:העונה האחת עשרה ja:第11シーズン pl:Seria 11 ru:Сезон 11 zh:第11季 Kategorie:TV-Serie